geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrodynamix
T'Electrodynamix' is the fifteenth level of Geometry Dash and the fifth level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 2.0. Description Electrodynamix introduces the double speed and triple speed portals. This level has 6% of normal speed, 54% on double speed and 40% on triple speed. It also introduces coloured blocks and the custom colour background mechanic where the background is depending on your players colour, mostly notable in the UFO segment. It is also the first time an upside down UFO is encountered. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is located during the mini UFO segment at 39%. After you enter the size portal, avoid the sawblades by making timed jumps, and then carefully dodge through two sawblades near the roof that lead to the coin (tapping to the music helps). An alternate way to obtain the coin is to go under the two sawblades and then jump rapidly to get it. However, the former method is best as the latter method is very risky and more difficult to do. * The second secret coin is located at 57% during a cube segment. After the double speed ball section, you will eventually reach two blue rings followed by a yellow ring. Tap the two blue rings but avoid tapping the yellow one after them, as this will lead you to an alternate route on the floor. Carefully jump soon afterwards to retrieve the secret coin and return to the normal path, but time it well or you will either hit the line of blocks above you or crash into the thorns that line the floor afterwards. * The final secret coin is located at 85% during the triple speed cube segment. After the mini ball section, you will reach a sequence of jumps that contain a purple, yellow and blue jump ring. Tap the purple and yellow jump rings, but do not tap the blue one. This will keep you in normal gravity and take you to an alternate route on the floor. Make a timed jump right at the end of the platform to reach a blue gravity pad, which will take you upside down to the secret coin. Make sure you jump again on the regular path to a blue jump ring, otherwise you will fall to spikes. Correct timing and practice is recommended. Walkthrough Trivia * Electrodynamix is the first level to introduce colored blocks and spikes, las well as the custom-colour level mechanic, in which the background color is the same as the player's colors (mostly notable in the first ship segment and UFO segment). * Electrodynamix introduces the upside-down UFO. * Even though Update 1.7 also introduced the orange and blue speed portals, they are not seen in this level. They are not used in an official level until Hexagon Force. * This is the longest level length wise, proven as possible crashes at 0% and 99%. However, due to only using normal speed for 6%, double speed for 54% and triple speed for 40%, this made the level a lot harder yet faster to complete, making it the shortest level time wise with 1:22. * Electrodynamix is the first level to feature a triple speed portal, the second being Deadlocked. * Due to the faster speeds present which lengthened the level, Electrodynamix is the only official level where it is possible to crash at 99% by hitting the last spike. This used to be the requirement to unlock the "So Close" achievement until Update 1.9, where the percentage was decreased to 95%. **It is also the only official level where you can crash at 0%. * This is the only level after Time Machine to have two coins collected in cube segment. * Electrodynamix is the first level to go down in difficulty when all levels are played in chronological order. All previous levels rise up in difficulty as the game progresses. ** However before Update 1.7, Electroman Adventures was rated as 'Harder', making that level the first to go down in difficulty when played in chronological order. * This is the only level to end in triple speed. Gallery ElectrodynamixMenu.png|Level selection ED-C1.png|First secret coin ED-C2.png|Second secret coin ED-C3.png|Third secret coin Cube35.png|Icon unlocked after completion